


Another realm

by I_suck_at_naming



Series: Killer/Survivor AU [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: David as killer, Entity Au, Gen, Legion as survivors, Role Reversal AU, Sad ending?, Strong language at times, The legion is an asshole what do we expect, enjoy, idk why i chose Frank as my main character, killers as survivor, minor fat shaming?, this was half spontaneous and then i just had to finish it, trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-11-21 21:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_suck_at_naming/pseuds/I_suck_at_naming
Summary: The leader of The Legion awakens, unsure of how he got there or why. But, as he's quick to discover, he's nowhere safe.





	Another realm

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my attempt at an au where the killers are survs and vice versa, let me know how you like this.  
> Frank is the main character in this cause... idk  
> Evan is an OG killer so it would have been hard to use him in this, but he was my second choice.

Frank craned his head up, coming to his senses. His first thought was as to where he was. He had a terrible headache, but he looked around regardless. Immediately he noticed that he was at mount Ormond. Or, what looked like it. There was a lot of debris around that he hadn't thought was usually there. Maybe he'd fallen asleep after... What had he been doing last night? 

Frank was getting cold from the ground so he stood on wobbly knees, steadying himself against the high wall of... of some sort of structure. It didn't really look like much, just four walls with windows and pallets that looked out of place. What the hell was going on?

In the distance, a scream broke out. A woman's specifically. It didn't sound like Jules or Susie, but would he take that risk.

Nah, Jules would kill him if anything happened to Susie and vice versa.

Frank ran over in the direction of the scream, passing red generators that looked long since busted. This place was getting weirder by the moment, but what really confused him was the wall that seemed to go past him as he ran. Mount Ormond definitely didn't have a compound wall. As he ran, he saw a large man working on one of the generators. Initially, the man didn't seem him, clearly too engrossed in his tinkering to notice him, but when Frank tried to sneak closer and get a bead on him, the man turned and they locked eyes.

The man's face was scarred and his blue eyes pierced Frank's. 

"Who the hell are you." Frank questioned. "You better answer fast, too. If you're the one who's hurting Jules or Susie..." 

Frank tried to reach for his knife but pulled up empty. Confused, he turned back to the man who'd closed the distance in that time. 

"No need for that." he said with a deep voice. "Get on the gen, and stay quiet. If we get this done soon, I'll tell you what's going on."

With no room for negotiation, the man turned back and began flicking around the innards of the machine. Frank considered attacking the man regardless but decided against it. He was easily twice his weight. 

"Look, I need to find my friends, alright? Tell me where they are, and I'll be out of your..." Frank was going to continue with "out of your hair," but noticed the man's complete lack of it. 

The man clearly knew what he was going to say and gave him a glare that made Frank uneasy. 

"Fucking kids now? Christ." the man said shaking his head. Before Frank could defend himself and call himself an adult, the man continued. "Look, I'll explain what's going on later. But for now, you have to help me so that we can survive." 

"Survive?" Frank questioned. "Survive what?" 

"Well," The man started. "I don't know who it is yet, but it won't be anyone nice. If they see you, and you'll know who I mean by the way they look, you better run. The only way we can leave is if we power the doors with these machines." 

Frank looked at the man incredulously. "That doesn't make any sense." 

The man gave a short laugh. "It doesn't, does it?" He simply continued to power through the generator before him, which was looking almost active. "Regardless, come help me finish this off. Don't worry, you'll know what to do. It's subconscious once you start." 

Frank didn't like taking orders, but the man seemed somewhat trustworthy, although he probably would have tried to intimidate him more if he had his knife and mask. He missed them both, almost as much as the others. Almost. Family always came first when it was about Jules, Susie and Joey.

Frank crouched down next to the man, on one of the other sides of the generator. He didn't know where to start, looking over at the man, who just nodded towards some loose wires. Frank hesitantly grabbed them and began to untangle them and fix them to their appropriate place. He didn't know how he knew what to do, but he supposed it was just as the other said. It was instinct somehow.

Frank was happy to start, or at least willing, but a few seconds in he was already bored. With nothing else to do, he decided to spark up some conversation. He might as well get to know the guy. Maybe he'd be willing to help him if this supposed killer found them. Or maybe he could use him as bait. Frank didn't mind which, but the whirring of the generator and the conversational silence was too boring for him.

"So, do you have a name?" Frank asked the burly man. 

"Evan." after a pause, he added "MacMillan. You ever hear of it?"

"Your name? No. You meant to be some kind of big shot or something?" Frank asked more than slightly mockingly.

"Heh," Evan gave a short chuckle. "Once upon a time. Not for a good reason mind you. But you already knew that, didn't you?" 

Frank was once again confused by the man. "No, I don't. What're you implying here?" 

"Well, you're a killer aren't you?" Evan said casually, not taking his hands out the generator as he said it.

Frank was still for a moment, unsure how Evan knew about the legion's first kill. "Wha- How the hell do you know about us?" As Frank got up to turn on Evan, something sparked inside the generator, causing it to explode in a surprising spray of light. 

"Fuck, we were so close!" Evan said, trying to fix the newly frayed wires caused by Frank's outburst. 

"No, don't ignore me! How the fuck do you know about-" Frank began before he felt his heartbeat pick up abnormally. "What the hell?" 

"Argh, you brat, you brought him over here! You'd better start running." Evan said as he turned tail and headed towards the structure in the middle. Despite his size, he ran quite quickly."

Frank turned around, trying to figure out where he would hide. Looking around he spotted another figure which he instantly identified as the killer. The hulking figure was even taller than Evan somehow. His bare chest was wrapped in chain and his forearms were wrapped in metal gauntlets. The figure also sported some of the biggest knuckle dusters Frank had ever seen. The blood that covered him didn't seem like his own. 

Frank had just been staring for a few seconds, but in that time the killer had closed the distance significantly, striding as fast as Frank ran. 

"Oh fuck." Frank said, finally coming to his sense and running towards the central building. 

Frank wasn't good at a few things, he was just about 20 years old and with not much to show for it. But one thing Frank and his friends were good at was sprinting. Their time shoplifting and running from the cops had ensured they were all rapid sprinters. 

And Frank was going to show this 'killer' why to not mess with the Legion, especially not him.

Frank took a deep breath as he was running, trying to ignore the grunts and hoarse breathing of the... thing behind him. He could almost smell the rancid blood. Good thing Frank didn't care about blood.

Well not much anyway. As long as it wasn't his. 

After a moment of concentration, Frank powered on, but he didn't seem to be increasing the distance between himself and the Killer. If anything, the thing seemed to be laughing quietly. The fuck did that shit have to laugh about? Frank thought to himself. Looking around, he spotted a window. Frank smiled to himself. Let's see how this guy deals with his vaults.

Making a break for it, Frank dove through the window and looked back, only to see the monstrous man moving towards a door beside his vault. 

“Shit,” Frank swore under his breath.

He decided to keep running rather than double back and follow the edge of the building. He was still unsure how the man was keeping up with him but he didn’t really care at the moment, he just had to lose him.

Looking back to check the distance, Frank gave a quiet gasp as a fist collided into his side, knocking the breath out of him and causing him to crash into the wall of the resort, losing some speed as he stumbled his way forward. 

Still winded, he continued to limp; holding his side. He could feel blood beneath his jacket. How could a punch draw blood? He thought briefly. His chest ached with every step but he regained his momentum as he kept running. 

Frank continued to run on, seeing a stairwell coming up on the left. Thinking that the resort might be his best option for losing the killer. 

Without any delay that might result in another beating, Frank turned the corner and ascended the stairs, tapping into the pain to get some extra speed, even as his lungs burned furiously. 

As he ran, he noticed a wooden structure which looked like a pallet. It was very out of place, but it looked as if it was supposed to be used somehow. With the man’s grunts and breathing close by, Frank passed and dropped it behind him, turning to see if it had blocked helped.

The man stood there behind it, clearly too big to jump over it. As he stood there, Frank turned and grinned mockingly. 

“What’s wrong? Too fat to follow me?” Frank cooed in a mock voice. The man was by no means fat, in fact he looked pretty ripped, but Frank didn’t care. He just wanted to insult the fucker who’d hurt him. “What a shame. But thanks for showing me your face, it’ll make it easier to find you when I come back with the others. I hope you like knives, loser!” Frank taunted, flipping off the man who had yet to drop his stupid smile. 

“Are you dumb or something? Stop fucking smiling!” Frank yelled, now annoyed. 

The man laughed as he lifted a large boot, bringing it down on the pallet and smashing the wood in a single stomp. The pallet was now a set of splinters beneath him. And Frank was standing right there. 

“Holy shi-” Frank said, interrupted as the man grabbed him by the throat, sharply cutting off his supply of oxygen. As Frank clawed at the hand, the man lifted him and hoisted him on his shoulder. The position was uncomfortable and embarrassing, although the latter was minor compared to the former. Frank began to struggle, trying to see where the killer was taking him. 

Just as Frank thought he’d be able to slip out of the strong grasp, he was thrown back from the shoulder.

Onto a hook, which Frank saw piercing his shoulder blade. A hook...piercing… his goddamn shoulder. Frank was in shock and didn’t experience the pain until he began feeling around the hook, yelling as he grasped the tip and felt it. He had experienced pain so far, but he had to make sure this was real, that he wasn’t dreaming. 

Oh god, it hurt. Beyond anything Frank had ever experienced. 

And that fucker was still there, standing below him as he hung, still smiling and bringing his hands together to crack his knuckles.

“I won’er what you got ‘ere for? How many ‘ave you killed?” The killer got closer and prodded at Frank, moving him on the hook and causing him to wince loudly. “Well, by the looks of it, it’ll be just the one…” 

Frank tried to push the man away. “Fuck you,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Heh, stupid kid. You’re gonna regret that.” The man said, pulling back and punching Frank dead in the stomach, causing him to curl up his legs and further tear the flesh in his shoulder. Frank could hardly breathe. It felt like his insides were going to stop working, which might not have been an underestimation if he remained on the hook.

“Hmpf, I’ll be seein’ you around, run’.” The man said, satisfied with his handiwork. He turned to leave, setting off in the direction of the resort. 

Frank was bleeding a bit from his lip and where he’d been biting it. Frank was about to begin trying to get off the hook when a hushed voice stopped him.

An insistent “Wait!” was whispered by a small woman from behind Frank. “Let me help you, dear.” 

Frank remained still, despite his urges not trusting anyone right now. The woman waited a moment for a few seconds before reaching to grab Frank. 

The woman was slightly shorter than Frank and wearing a white dress that was somewhat reminiscent of old nurse uniform. 

“Right, this might hurt, but I need you to follow me as soon as I take you off, okay?”

“Just do it.” Frank said, eager to get off and in a hell of a lot of pain. 

“He’ll be back, follow me and you’ll be safe.” The woman said, finally letting him off, having a surprising amount of strength considering she had to lift Frank up off the hook. “Come, we don’t have time to wait.” 

Frank grimaced as he took his first steps, but managed to keep up with the woman’s fast walking, despite the bleeding and nausea he felt. They made their way to a group of walls, which had a pair of vaults. Handy, Frank thinks, if the man returns. 

“Here’s far enough, but let’s not waste a moment. He could find us at any point. From here, she pulls open a red bag she’d been carrying. Frank had been too distracted to see it. “Alright dear, what’s your name?” 

“Frank…” He said shortly, too tired and done with this bullshit to elaborate.

“Well, Frank, I’m Sally. I’m going to help you and clean your wounds. I’m a nurse and you can trust me, but I need to see the wounds. Can you please remove your jacket and expose the wounds?” 

“What? Fuck no I can’t take off my clothes, weirdo.” Frank said, suddenly trying to move away.

“So it’s going to be like that?” Sally said, now much more angrily than before. “Listen here, Frank, I’m aware you’re new here, but there is one thing to understand in this hell, and it’s that you’ve got to cooperate with the other sinners. We’re terrible people, but we’ve got to work as a team, otherwise we get hooked. Whatever you did in your past life is your past, but now you’ve got to work with me. So work with me, and let me help you!”

Frank was going to say something when he heard a yell in the distance that sounded like Evan. “Arghm, fine. But don’t do anything weird.” 

“Only as weird as stitching you up.” Sally replied, pulling out bandages, stitches and thread. 

“Is this gonna hurt?” Frank asked skeptically. 

“Well, it’ll hurt less than another hook in your shoulder or a punch from the Brawler.” Sally said with a glare. Seeing Frank tense she sighed. “No, it won’t. I’m very good at this by now. Just hold still.”

“The Brawler?” he asked. “Is that the big dude? How’d you know his name.” 

“Yes, that’s what we call him anyway.” Sally said. “And we’ve met him enough times to give him a name. Now let me make a start.” 

Frank relaxed a little as he removed his jacket lifted his shirt from his side to allow Sally to see it. The way Frank saw it, she couldn’t hurt him any more than he already was. Might as well trust her. 

“Hey… Sally, what did you mean by ‘other sinners’ earlier? Seems like a weird thing to say if you ask me.” 

“Well it’s pretty simple actually.” She said matter of factly as she wiped some gore from Frank’s side. “Did you meet anyone else before me?”

“Yeah, a guy called Evan, why?” Frank said, trying to ignore the discomfort he was in.

“Well, figures he’d be so esoteric, but regardless let’s get to the point. You’re a murderer, I’m a murderer, we all are. Those are the facts of this place.” Sally said with the same lack of care that Evan had.

“Why the hell does everyone know that? I’m getting sick this shit real quick.” Frank said, flaring up at the constant repetition. 

“Well you’ll bare with it until I’m done here!” Sally said, not in the mood for Frank’s attitude. “And we all know it because everyone here, from fat to tall, male to female, strong to frail have one single thing in common. We all committed atrocities, usually murder if not mass murder, and we’ve been brought here for our sins. The others don’t think it’s religious, but I like to think God’s a cruel master and enjoys watching us suffer.” Sally pulled out the needle and began to move towards the wound. “You’ll figure out your own theory as you stay.”

Frank just crouched, down, more confused than ever and fed up. “None of that makes sense. I mean, where are we even? Let’s just bail.”

“I wish we could just ‘bail’, Frank,” She said with disdain. “But, as you might have realised but simply denied thus far is that you’re nowhere near home. Indeed, we’re very far.”

“We’re at the resort, Ormond’s a fifteen-minute walk from here.” Frank said gesturing to the structure.” 

“Yes this may be the resort’ but it’s not in this ‘Ormond’ anymore. If you had to ask me, this place is some odd combination of purgatory and hell.”

“I don’t believe in God.” Frank said as Sally continued to work on him.

“You might reconsider once you realise the gravity of the situation.”

“Which is? Asides this killer running around, of course.” 

“Well the biggest thing is,” Sally said as she finally finished up the stitching. “That you’ll be here forever.”

Frank got up as Sally rolled the shirt back down his side and handed him his jacket, which he snatched coldly. “I don’t know what you’re on lady, but I don’t want any. Keep your shit to yourself.” 

Sally merely smiled at Frank, almost with melancholy. “Deary, I’ll see you back at the campfire. You’ll come to see that being polite is what keeps you alive when you're not running for your life. The others can make your life hell, so watch yourself.” 

Frank just waved her off. “Right, sure thing lady. I’m gonna try and leave this place, you keep doing your thing. I’m out.” 

The nurse sighed. “Right, I suppose you’ll need some time to get used to it and come to terms. I know I did when I first arrived.” 

Frank was just about to leave when Sally stopped with a soft touch on the shoulder. 

“Before you go, Frank, let me just tell you something. If I’m on the hook, and you leave me for dead? I’ll strangle you in your sleep. A dozen times. Are we clear?” 

“About as clear as whatever shit you’ve smoked but it’s alright.” 

“See you around Frank.” She smiled before walking off, to find a generator he assumed.

Frank, not wanting to be awkward, went in the opposite direction. Once he traveled far enough, he took the moment to scout around. Finding a door and a small shack made of scrap, he moved to door. 

“Gotta be a way to open this thing.” Frank said under his breath. Pulling the lever resulted in a dull movement that wasn’t waking up any of the machinery to power the door. 

Power the door… Evan had said that those generators were what let them escape. Couldn’t hurt to try and finish the one in the nearby shack.

Frank made his way, crouching down and trying to make a start. It got easier as he progressed, finding his groove. Despite the boredom, the thought of escape kept him from getting distracted. In the distance he heard various cries of pain, but kept working. He was about half way, if the pistons were anything to go by, when he heard a pair of footsteps approaching. They sounded heavy but not as heavy as the killer roaming the area. 

Evan turned the corner and came into the shack, holding a bruise on his side which oozed blood. He staggered a little and Frank moved to grab him, which he thought was strange. Since when did he care about others?

Despite this, Frank couldn’t help but say, “Fuck, are you gonna be alright?” 

“It hurts like hell, but I’ll live. Just finish the generator so we can get back to camp.” 

Frank shrugged and moved back to his previous position. “If you say so. You should see that Sally woman. Healed me up pretty good, even if she is a religious quack.” 

“So you met her?” Evan said as he too came to help the generator progress, despite his grievous looking wound. “She’s a character for sure. But she’s a lifesaver, for sure. Definitely saved my hide a few times.” 

“Well, as good of a nurse as she was, she’s not right in the head.” 

“It’s… complicated with her. I think we all are. But I promise to introduce you to everyone back at camp. Give you a proper introduction. The first trial is never fun.” 

“You act like I’m gonna be here. I’m finishing this fucked up game and then I’m out man.” 

Evan just remained silent at that. Frank just sighed and continued. There was an explanation for all of this. He was probably just high as hell in the woods or something. He somehow couldn’t believe it though, the pain had just felt too real. 

“Frank, can I ask you a question?” Evan said, hesitant to continue. 

“Sure, might as well.” Frank said, eager to fill the silence. He couldn’t stand boredom. 

“Earlier, at the gen you blew up.” Evan began.

“Oh, you’re gonna chastise me?” Frank said mockingly. 

“No, I was going to say that you mentioned friends…” Evan left the statement to stand, wanting Frank to make the questions and answers himself. 

“Well, Julie, my girlfriend and Joey, and Susie are my family. Not by blood, that’d be weird, but we’re just kind of a group. Can’t wait to see them again and get out of this hellhole.”

“Yeah…” Evan said, ending the conversation.

Shortly after, the generator was powered, the blare of sirens could be heard.

“Alright, we got enough generators done. We can open the doors. Follow me.” Evan ordered over his shoulder. 

The two arrived at the door in no time. 

“I’m going to open this up, but it’ll take a moment. I need you to keep lookout and wave over the others if you see them. Got it?” 

“Whatever man, just open it up.” Frank waved. 

Evan, slightly annoyed but satisfied with the response, turned to the door and pulled down the lever, this time sparking the machinery to life.

Frank moved ahead a little to get a better view, turning back to see how the progress was going.

The light bulbs above the door began brightening slowly. It was making a lot of noise, which made Frank slightly anxious, hoping that it would just open soon. He didn’t want to spend another moment apart from his friends. 

Sally could be seen in the distance, jogging her way over with the same medkit in hand. 

“Oh great, she’s back.” Frank said, tutting slightly.

Sally slowed down as she got closer, waving to Evan. “Morning gentlemen. Or whatever time it is. Have either of you seen Amanda?” 

At that, Frank’s heartbeat began to pick up again. “Oh shit. Why is my heart racing?” 

“I think I know why...” Sally said, turning then to Evan. “Dear, please hurry up if you’d be so kind.” 

“Relax Sally, it’s almost there.” Evan said, the sirens now blaring and the lights all on. 

“Of course, just relax. How foolish of me.” Sally said sarcastically, despite the monstrous man now coming into view and rapidly closing the distance. But something was wrong. 

A woman, just taller than Sally was running from the killer, her strange robe battered and hair stuck to her face from all the blood. She was fast, but the man behind was gaining on her.

“Ah, there’s Amanda.” Sally said matter-of-factly. “I don’t think she’ll make it if we don’t help.” 

“What? How are we supposed to help her?” Frank asked in disbelief. “She’s fucked.” 

“Not unless you get between them.” Sally murmured to him, almost inaudible over the growing beat of his heart. 

“What? You’re crazy! I’m not getting hit by that thing.” Frank said, turning to leave. 

“Frank.” Sally said, tightly gripping his wrist. “I’m being deadly serious here. You have to help her.” Sally’s tone had changed from somewhat whimsical to firm in an instant. “Get his attention, myself and Evan can drag Amanda out. Your fast enough to make your way back in time.”

For a second, Frank was considering it, until he saw the man take a swing at the woman, causing her to crash into the side of the shack, crumpled and in no state to run. 

“Oh fuck no.” Frank said, stepping back towards the gate. 

Sally spotted this and sneered. “Coward. Fine, let the professionals handle this. You’re just a burden. Evan, let’s go.” 

Evan barged past Frank, deliberately knocking into his shoulder, causing him to stumble for a moment. The two walked past without looking back. 

The action did something strange to Frank. How dare they dismiss him, the leader of The Legion. How dare they call him a coward! He’d show them!

Frank knew what he was doing was stupid, but the others always dared him to do stupid shit, this was no different. He’d prove to them that he was a threat. 

Frank rushed past the other two, running up to the man, who looked like he was going to grab the barely conscious woman. “Hey! Fat fuck! Get a load of this shit. I’m no pussy, try and catch me if you can even run.” 

The man looked down to the woman he'd just downed and back to Frank before shrugging. 

“Wha’ever you say ma’e.” The Brawler replied, before launching himself at Frank.

Frank barely had a moment to avoid the punch headed towards his head. He rolled to the ground and began running, sure that The Brawler was following him by the noise of his heavy footsteps.

In the distance he heard Sally yell something but he didn’t care. He wasn’t going to let her distract him. He was gonna show those guys up, even if it killed him. 

Frank kept running, tapping into his inner reserves to burst forward. Frank decided against returning to the resort. Last time, he’d been too cocky. He could try and run him around the debris. 

Frank spotted a set of walls in the distance and powered on towards it. There was a window in the side he could vault, taking it with speed and keeping his momentum going, turning and entering a new group of walls. Frank turned sharply at one angle, hoping to cause the man chasing him to lose momentum. Frank was agile, and didn’t see any issue with rapidly changing his direction. 

While the steps could still be heard behind him, Frank’s constant vaulting and turning was keeping the man busy, but he certainly wasn't losing him. By the third cycle of his loop, he noticed the windows were beginning to close up, a black growth stopping him. 

“Fuck, what is this shit.” Frank thought. He shook his head and kept running, dropping a pallet behind him. He didn’t even wait to hear the man pulverizing it. At least it was a few extra seconds. Frank knew how important even a couple of seconds were when you were trying to evade someone. He ran from the lazy cops of Ormond all the time. 

He still does, he just needs to get out of this place first, he thinks. 

Ending up at the resort once more, he decided to dive past one the counters, checking back. The man was moving around to cut him off so Frank doubled back. The brawler simply doubled back again, so the two were stuck staring at each other for a moment. 

“I’ll give ye that, I didn’ ‘xpect ya ta help ‘em out.” He said with his deep voice. “But I’m not le'ting ye get away. You best realise that.” 

“Not even if I said pretty please?” Frank joked, which was bold even for him. Maybe he could distract the man long enough to escape and rendezvous back at the door. Assuming they were still there, which wasn’t likely. Frank knows he would have left. 

Except he didn’t, which is why he’s here. Funny that, he thinks. 

“No, not even.” The man said. “You're not gettin' away. But 'ow about this. You be nice and let me hook ya, and I won’t beat ye to a pulp. ‘Ow’s that?”

“Let me get back to you about that.” Frank said as he lept back over the vault, making a dash for the exit. The Brawler however, wasn’t going to let him get out so easily, just as he’d promised. The two were both going as fast as they could towards the exit, but Frank couldn’t stay ahead. 

The pursuing killer didn’t hesitate to slam Frank in his side, bruising him and pushing him off balance, away from the door. Frank considered trying to press for a second time but thought against it. The man might be taking a moment to admire the pain he’s causing Frank, but he wouldn’t just let him past. No, Frank would have to find a way to lose him. That or… He didn’t want to think about it. He’d make it. He had to see the others again. 

Frank once again huffed and ran towards a new maze. His attempts at losing the killer had all been in vain thus far. Frank didn’t want to admit it, but he was starting to get worried. The blood now dripping down his side from the fresh bruise wasn’t encouraging either. He wasn’t running as fast as before and he knew it. That ugly bastard probably knew it too. 

Frank wanted to know how far behind the Brawler was, but before he even had the chance to look back, he had another swing directed onto his wounded side, catching him by surprise and causing Frank to fall over. He struggled to get up but before he could, a heavy foot pressed down on his leg. 

“Now now, no need to be in a hurry. You won’t be goin’ anywhere until I say so.” The English accent pissed Frank off and made him want to punch the fucker right in his face, but Frank resisted. The threat of a broken leg was unsaid but certainly implied. 

“God, you’re even uglier up close aren’t you?” Frank said, spitting out a bit of blood after he said it.” 

“Still got fire. A can respec’ that. Need that as a fighter, y’kno’? But what I really wanna ask is why I’m ‘ere beatin’ up some scrawny teen. Ya musta been a real shitty kid, huh?” 

“Fuck you. You’re not better than me. I’d like to see you try and survive two minutes against my gang.” Frank said. If the others were here, this guy would be so dead by now he thinks.

“Oh? Is that right? You’re a gang leader? Impressive for your age, but judging by your attitude, I’d guess your mates ‘nd you were petty thieves, just bored kids n’all.”

The brawler increased pressure on Frank’s leg as he bent down to inspect him. Frank was barely holding back his tears, wincing at the pain. 

“So I wanna know why I’ve been told to kill you.” 

Frank wasn’t going to indulge this bastards curiosity. “Because fuck you, that’s why.” 

“You’re making it too easy for me mate. You’re just beggin’ to get killed now.” The Brawler smirked more. “But back to me question. The others, well they’re mass murderers, serial killers, psychopaths… You’re just a brat.” 

Frank was struggling now but the leg was still clamped tight. “You can talk. You don’t even look human.” 

“Ahh, that’s the difference. You lot kill innocents, I just kill killers.” 

“I didn’t ask, dickwad.” Frank hissed.

“God, you’re no fun. Some of the new one’s beg and scream for mercy. They deny what they’ve done, say it wasn’t them. It’s always nice to shut ‘em up. You’re no different, brat.” 

Frank was about to say something, but before he could begin, a swift kick to his side winded him completely. 

“Nice chat, but ’m done with ye now. See ya around runt.” 

Frank had a moment to see the boot being lifted before it crashed down on his head, cracking something and instantly causing him to lose consciousness. 

Frank didn’t know where he was. He was blind and drifting. He felt wet like he was floating in water. But he was dry, his clothes were normal. So where was he? Frank turned around, his eyes beginning to register faint light. He could tell he was in the fog somewhere, but his senses were numb. He heard faint voices, but nothing distinctive. He fell on his front, feeling nauseous. He couldn’t be bothered to resist when he felt himself being dragged by a group of hands.

Frank came to for the second time that day, this time sitting up. His head hurt but he could open his eyes and see properly. As he did so, his stirring caught the attention of those surrounding him. He could make out Evan by his side, but couldn’t identify the other face. He was somewhere woody, with a group of fallen logs and a bonfire a little ways away.

“God… ugh” Frank moaned. “What the fuck? What happened.” 

Evan got a little bit closer and steadied Frank back against the log he’d awoken. “Take it easy. It’s never easy the first time.” 

“The first time… What…” Frank whimpered. He felt like he’d just come down with a cold. He was exhausted. 

“The first time you come back.” Evan said solemnly. “Frank, you didn’t make it out. You were caught. He killed you. Do you remember?” 

Frank paused. “What are you talking about? How could I have… died?” Frank slowed down as he said it. Why did it sound right? “Where am I? Did… I die?” 

“Well, you did die, but you’re back at the campfire.” Evan made sure that Frank was lucid enough to understand him. Once satisfied he continued. “Frank, I know it’s a lot to take in, but you’re not dead. You were killed, but you’re back here. Each time you die, you will return here.” 

Frank remained silent, absorbing the information. The longer he sat there, the longer it became that he wasn’t dreaming and that he had truly died. No falling asleep or amnesia. He had died. 

When Frank remained silent, Evan decided to speak up. “Frank, I have a lot to explain and as the leader of our group, I bare that responsibility. The others have told me that your friends are at the camp and quite restless. I think I need to talk to you all collectively and that it might help if you all accept this reality together. 

Frank nodded and Evan stood up, offering Frank a hand. Frank accepted it. He took a step back when the figure he’d totally forgotten about also stood with him. 

“Ah sorry. This is Philip. He likes to see the new arrivals.” 

Frank nodded to Philip who stood quietly. His cheeks were wet and if Frank didn’t know better, he would have said that Philip was crying. 

“Is your friend okay?” Frank asked. 

“I’m fine.” Philip responded quietly. “You’re… just so young, is all. Too young to be trapped here. Too young to waste your life by ending up here.” 

Evan clapped Philip’s shoulder softly. “C’mon, let’s get him back to his friends.”

“Yes, good idea.” Philip said before turning. Evan took that as que to begin walking. 

Frank was still tired and could barely keep up with the other two, who were walking slowly anyway.

Frank managed however to stumble back into the campfire following the other two. As he looked around he saw many faces. Some watched him with intrigue. Others sadness. Some looked indifferent to his arrival. The only ones who looked excited were Susie, Julie and Joey, who immediately rushed forward to Frank. Frank felt both happiness at seeing them but also guilt. Had they also died? 

They immediately began to crowd him, asking him questions. Particularly Jules. She was worried. He could tell from the tone of her voice. But he couldn’t make out the words. He was too tired.

“Enough.” Evan said loudly but without malice. “He’s tired. He needs to sit.”

“We’ve been sitting here for ages man! When are you…” Joey began. 

“Please,” Frank said. “Joey. Listen to him. He’s not the bad guy.” 

Joey quietened down after that, and the four of them sat down, Julie caressing Frank’s face slightly as his eyelids threatened to droop.

“You alright baby?” Jules whispered to him. “They hurt you or something?”

Frank shook his head. “No, babe, it’s not them. It’s something so much worse. If this is what I think it is, we’re… we’re…” Frank wanted to say they were fucked, but he couldn’t say it. He couldn’t say that to his girlfriend. He was supposed to be the strong one. But right now, he was shattered, physically and psychologically. 

“Can we get an explanation now?” Susie spoke up. “Why is Frank so tired?” 

Evan looked around. The others around the campfire looked away. For those who could still feel emotion, this was the hardest part, both to watch and hear. 

“Right. There’s no easy way to say this but.” Evan paused.

“Welcome to your new reality.”


End file.
